Palabras en la Oscuridad
by Kyra-Theurge
Summary: Harry ha caído en coma, por un hechizo lanzado durante la batalla final. Han pasado tres años y él no ha despertado. Los sanadores y amigos han decidido que es hora de dejarlo descansar y han decidido desconectarlo. Draco no esta dispuesto a permitirlo.


** Palabras en la oscuridad**

**Resumen:** Harry ha caído en coma, por un hechizo lanzado durante la batalla final. Han pasado tres años y él no ha despertado. Los sanadores y amigos han decidido que es hora de dejar descansar a Harry y han decidido desconectarlo. Draco no esta dispuesto a permitirlo, ni dejar que Harry muera. Va a traerlo de vuelta al precio que sea… Palabras susurradas en la oscuridad, un hechizo peligroso y mucho que perder si Draco no logra su misión.

**Advertencias:** Romance, Angst. Esto es AR, así que no se basa en el canon de los libros.

**Nota:** Cuando escribí este fic, pensaba en este tema tan difícil de la eutanasia (había leído muchas noticias relacionadas al tema esa semana). Bueno, ese era el propósito inicial. Luego, el fic se lleno de polvo y tiempo y degeneró en algo completamente diferente…creo. En fin, de que es triste, es triste, así que gentes a las que les gusta sufrir, bienvenidas sean. Y traigan sus pañuelos desechables.

Dedicado a Selene_Nekoi y a Michan_Kitamura, que son mis cheerleader, mis torturadoras y que siempre están ahí y me animan/obligan a escribir.

* * *

><p><em>Los rayos de sol entran a raudales cuando abres las cortinas de su habitación, como cada mañana. Las abres lentamente, disfrutando como las sombras cambian a esa luz blanquecina que purifica un poco el ambiente de desolación de ese lugar.<em>

_Tres años. Hoy se cumplen tres años. Y sigues viniendo, cada día. Tres años, esperando alguna señal, algún cambio, alguna mejoría. Ojos verdes abriéndose solo para ti._

_Tres años. Y los ojos del salvador del mundo mágico siguen sin abrirse._

_Te paseas por la habitación. Las cortinas ondean con la brisa de la mañana. Hay flores sobre el velador, quizás alguno de los Weasleys las puso allí. Las miras un segundo, decidiendo si dejarlas allí o tirarlas a la basura. Te decantas por lo último, Harry no necesita nada de ellos, le han fallado y a ti te parece inconcebible._

_Conjuras unos lirios, blancos, puros. Nadie sabe que son las únicas flores que le gustan, sólo porque le recuerdan a su madre y a la fotografía que encontraste de ella rodeada de esas flores._

_A lo lejos se escuchan los ruidos rutinarios, los pasillos atestados de gente silenciosa. El silencio de la muerte es lo peor de ese lugar. La sección de cuidados intensivos de San Mungo. _

_Sólo queda una semana. Una semana, y es posible que Harry no sobreviva._

_Una semana. Y los bastardos que se hacían llamar amigos han autorizado a los médicos a continuar. Nadie te preguntó. Nadie pensó que quizás solo tú conoces lo que verdaderamente piensa y siente Harry, que esto no es lo que él querría que hicieran por él._

_Harry sigue luchando, lo sabes. Lo sientes cada mañana, cuando tomas su mano, como ahora. Sientes su piel, su calor, el delicado cierre de sus ojos, su respiración pausada, su cara de concentración._

_A veces lo has notado. Los parpados de Harry se mueven, sus rasgos se modifican un poco. Muy poco._

_Esta luchando, lo sabes. Harry lucha, poco a poco, pero lo hace._

_Pero nadie quiere notarlo. No quieren escuchar tus razones. Ellos piensan que es hora de dejar descansar a Harry, que es necesario dejarlo morir. Que ya ha estado así el suficiente tiempo._

_Tú no puedes dejarlo partir, no ahora, ni nunca. Eres él único de cuantos lo rodean que no ha celebrado el final de la guerra. Para ti no ha terminado, sigues luchando junto a él._

_Celebraran cuando Harry abra sus ojos y disfruten uno de esos besos apretados, de esos besos que había en rincones escondidos, de momentos robados a la batalla contra Voldemort._

_Aprietas su mano más firmemente. Quieres que sienta que estás aquí y que lo sigues amando con la misma intensidad de hace tres años, durante el último momento que compartieron juntos._

_No lloraras. No lo has hecho ni lo harás ahora, en el momento en que debes ser más fuerte._

_Los médicos van a desconectarlo. Ya no hay más instancias para apelar y no tienes el poder legal suficiente para apartarlo del hospital, lejos de esos que se hacen llamar su familia y amigos._

_Harry esta luchando, lo sabes. Es tu momento de luchar también, de brindarle tu fuerza, tu inteligencia… y tu magia. Ya lo has pensado, estás decidido._

_Aprietas su mano nuevamente, besas sus labios y sales de su habitación. Tienes trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para realizarlo. Pero eres un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no fracasan, no claudican. Ni abandonan a los que aman._

_Sino, dejarás de llamarte Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Los Weasley rodean a Harry, la habitación esta llena de una tristeza aplastante. El sanador ha sido directo con ellos. Es posible que Harry, en su condición actual, no sobreviva a más de dos días sin los instrumentos mágicos. Se miran entre sí, indecisos. Piensan que será doloroso, pero que tres años han sido suficientes y Harry merece estar en paz, aunque sea una vez en su vida.<p>

Draco no se apareció esa mañana. Su último contrato ha sido más engorroso que de costumbre, quitándole el tiempo y retrasándolo para la visita de la mañana. Irá por la tarde, piensa, mientras termina el papeleo. Quiere que todo este listo para cuando Harry se recupere.

No vivirán en Londres, no señor. Se lo llevara del país, recorrerán el mundo, le mostrara todos esos lugares donde ha ido en su niñez. Capturara cada momento en que los ojos de Harry se abran, asombrados, maravillado de tantos lugares exóticos, de colores impactantes y sabores desconocidos. Harán el amor en cada hotel en el que paren, en cada rincón que encuentren, en recompensa de todos los minutos robados durante la guerra.

Tiene tantos planes.

Planes que esa tarde se cubren de peligrosas grietas al saber que Harry será desconectado. Que lo abandonarán a su suerte. Ya nadie esta de su parte, no lo ayudarán en su última batalla.

Se ha quedado sólo. Con Harry, que lucha con sus demonios internos. Y él, que lucha desde el exterior para darle más tiempo. Sólo tiene una semana.

* * *

><p>Dos días han pasado desde que los sanadores fijaron el plazo. Dos días en que no ha dormido, ni bañado, ni salido de la mansión. Apenas ha comido y los elfos domésticos han estado corriendo esos dos días, peleando contra un amo testarudo que busca algo que no sabe como se llama ni donde puede encontrarlo.<p>

Para el final de la tarde de ese segundo día lo encuentra. No es lo que esperaba, pero este hechizo le da un tiempo extra para planear algo más.

Sólo necesita su sangre, su fuerza de voluntad, el hecho de que Harry aún respira y parte de su magia.

Un hechizo de magia blanca que roza lo prohibido. El mismísimo Voldemort lo habría encontrado sumamente peligroso. Pero para Draco es una salvación. Una esperanza.

Mira el reloj. Es tarde para la visita de ese día. No hay problema, tiene algo que le ayudara a entrar lo más sigilosamente posible. Sonríe. La batalla será ganada.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos de San Mungo son mucho más tristes y tétricos de noche. Ahora no hay luz de sol que ampare los corredores y el silencio es reemplazado por los débiles gemidos de los moribundos. La muerte circula tranquila, dueña del lugar.<p>

Draco la espanta. No es el momento de que Harry se vaya aún. Aprieta su mano. La cara de Harry es un poema al dolor. Jamás en estos tres años lo había visto así, sufriendo intensamente. Decide que no se moverá de su lado a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

Saca el libro. Tiene que poner en marcha el plan ahora mismo. Cada segundo que pasa es valioso. Cada segundo es vida en este momento.

Un corte, gotas de sangre que caen en un frasco. Ahora es su turno de sangrar. Las gotas van sobre la herida de Harry. Le siguen las palabras, susurrantes, un hechizo recitado a media voz.

No quiere alertar a nadie, y las enfermeras pasaran por la habitación dentro de poco, así que debe apurarse.

Una luz brilla sobre la herida. Se cierra el corte. Draco siente un tirón en su propio brazo, su herida se abre un poco más. Es el hechizo. Se cubre con una venda y guarda el libro y el frasco de sangre.

Y regresa a su vigilia nocturna junto a Harry.

* * *

><p>Abre los ojos. Todo esta oscuro, nuevamente. Llega ruido hasta él, gente hablando, todo difuso, como una radio mal sintonizada.<p>

Intenta incorporarse, algo le dice que algo malo sucederá. Las manos están llenas de heridas y al apoyarse contra la roca sus palmas sangran. Ya no le da mucha importancia al dolor, pero esta vez no desaparece de inmediato.

Se pone más nervioso. Nada esta como el día anterior. Le duele la cabeza y el cuerpo se siente más pesado. Algo dentro de él le grita que tiene que correr, escapar a algún lugar lejano.

Lástima que este atrapado dentro de ese gran laberinto. Lleva muchísimo tiempo intentando escapar. Sabe que Voldemort lo tiene prisionero allí, jugando con él.

No le interesa. Lo único que necesita saber es si sus amigos están bien. Si Draco esta bien. _Draco por favor, no mueras_. Y siente un dolor en el pecho que nada tiene que ver con el dolor físico.

Corre por los eternos pasillos. Aquel lugar le desconcierta. Casi nunca hay luz de sol, ni de luna. Se guía por su instinto, por su memoria. Las primeras semanas las pasó cayendo, tropezando con rocas o ramas. El laberinto parece inmenso, tiene distintos ambientes. Es de piedra y es de acero, es bosque y es nieve. Es frío y caliente. Es… frustrante.

Harry pierde la esperanza cada día. Solo sigue adelante porque sabe que Voldemort y sus amigos siguen afuera. Que Draco sigue luchando. Y que tiene planes. Y que debe haber un futuro brillante para él allá afuera.

Sigue corriendo, como cada día…

* * *

><p>Draco despierta. Se ha dormido y ha soñado por primera vez en tres años. Con Harry. Vivo y peleando. Terco y tenaz, sólo como él sabe hacerlo.<p>

Y sus ojos se humedecen. Mierda, no va a llorar como una chica por una cosa así. Pero Harry ha pensado en él y el corazón se le ha apretado un momento. Ver esos ojos verdes, esa mirada determinada. Ha esperado demasiado por ver esos ojos abiertos.

No recuerda en que momento se ha dormido. La capa sigue en su lugar y no debe haber pasado más de dos horas, porque aún no hay señales del sol.

Draco se quita la capa por un rato y mira por la ventana. Afuera, la niebla cubre las calles. Pero él no siente frío. Harry sonríe por un instante.

Si, todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Hermione camina por los pasillos, cabizbaja. Aún no esta segura de que la decisión que tomaron sea la correcta. Ella tampoco quiere perder a Harry.<p>

Titubea un segundo en la entrada de la habitación. Escucha una voz, alguien canta. Abre despacio, puede ver a Malfoy, de espaldas a la puerta, sentado al lado de Harry, él canta.

Malfoy no le gusta, nunca le ha gustado y no cree que alguna vez vaya a agradarle. Pero si tiene que reconocerle que ama a Harry, más de lo que jamás alguien lo ha querido. Aún no entiende que es lo que vio en Malfoy, pero sea lo que haya sido, lo hizo feliz… durante un breve tiempo.

Quiere entrar, estar junto a su amigo. Pero a pesar de que Malfoy no le agrada, entiende por lo que debe estar pasando. Ella tampoco querría perder a Ron así…

Da media vuelta y va por un café. No le gusta demasiado, pero es lo único que siempre le ha calmado los nervios. Cuando vuelve, Malfoy esta saliendo de la habitación.

Por un momento vuelve a ser como antes, él, el rico y poderoso sangre pura y ella, la pobretona sangresucia. Puede ver ese desprecio y ese odio, como si no fuera digna de estar en su presencia. Y puede ver también el reproche, la acusación. _Van a dejarlo morir._

Todo sucede en un instante. La mirada de Malfoy se diluye, se vuelve indiferente, aburrida. El da media vuelta y se marcha.

Hermione tiene miedo. No miedo de Malfoy, no. Tiene miedo de no hacer lo correcto.

Entra en la habitación y se sienta junto a Harry. Su amigo, su hermano. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro. El café queda olvidado en el velador, junto a los lirios que Draco conjuró como cada mañana.

* * *

><p>Harry esta confundido. Desde hace unas horas siente que algo se acerca más y más a él. Pero en vez de sentirse exaltado por ello, espera a la presencia con ansias. Su instinto le dice que será de utilidad. Es como una corriente cálida acercándose, una brisa que le ayudará en lo que esta por venir.<p>

Harry presiente que el final se acerca, que por fin podrá salir de ese oscuro lugar. Voldemort será derrotado, he incluso es posible que sus amigos hayan acabado con él y estén en este momento tratando de rescatarlo.

Tirita, siente frío de una brisa inexistente. Este lugar lo vuelve loco. _Draco, Draco. _Su voz susurra en la oscuridad que no es oscuridad, pero donde tampoco hay luz. Un lugar sumamente confuso.

Casi puede sentir como Draco le responde. _Harry, ven… ven a mí._

Da un respingo. No es que sienta su voz. _La escucha_. Da un par de pasos, asustado. No es posible que Draco esté allí… o tal vez sí. Intenta captar desde donde vino su voz. Correr hasta él. Sacarlos de allí, libres, a salvo. Se detiene. Solo hay silencio. Atormentante silencio. Da una patada, no hay eco, no hay nada. Nada y Harry se desespera por primera vez. Quizás Voldemort está jugando con su mente. Quizás Draco si está allí. Quizás esta muerto y es la primera vez que se para a considerarlo. Porque ese pensamiento era lo único en lo que no quería pensar porque implicaría muchas cosas que no quería sentir ni considerar. Suda. Siente que se ahoga y trata de pararlo, porque no quiere que el pánico se apodere de su mente.

_Harry, por aquí_, escucha nuevamente. Respira. Miedo, siente miedo, no quiere ilusionarse, pero no está preparado para lo que ve a continuación. Algo luminoso se acerca.

Algo etéreo, difuso. Pero parece… parece una persona. Alguien en específico que hace que Harry se ahogue, de emoción, de angustia.

¡Draco! , le grita Harry y corre a su encuentro. Se le pasan mil pensamientos por la cabeza otra vez, pero retiene solo uno al momento de llegar junto a él. ¿Estás muerto?, le dice mientras lo mira con tal intensidad, que Draco cree que Harry va a lograr que arda con solo mirarlo. Draco niega, sonríe, le dice que está "en espíritu" junto a él, que todo es parte de un hechizo. Intenta abrazarlo, pero no puede, y suelta un suspiro. Pero Harry le asegura que lo ha sentido, algo cálido, algo que huele a café, flores y a un montón de cosas que estaban en su vida antes de la batalla.

Draco le explica la situación. Que no está encerrado en un lugar físico, sino dentro de su propia mente, que han pasado tres años, que todos están bien, que lo esperan. Pero que el tiempo se agota.

Harry asiente a todo, se asombra, se preocupa. Le dice a Draco que no tiene idea de cómo salir de allí. Draco le pregunta por el lugar en el que están, por todo lo que ha hecho en ese tiempo. Harry le responde y es entonces cuando a Draco se le ocurre una idea. Vamos, le dice. Es hora que lleguemos al final del laberinto.

* * *

><p>Llevan un buen rato caminando. Al principio, Harry le explica que el laberinto es traicionero y cambiante. Le habla de lo mucho que pensaba en todos, en él, mientras estaba allí. Le dice que lo ama. Draco lo escucha a medias. Sabe que el tiempo se agota rápido, pero no ha querido alertar a Harry. Sabe que si no logran salir de ahí, Harry va a morir, pero que él también lo hará. Ya no importa.<p>

Harry toma su mano y se internan más y más por interminables corredores. La luz que emana de Draco, del "espíritu" de Draco, hace que Harry vea señales que antes no estaban allí. Marcas que solo Harry ve, pero que sabe como interpretar.

Pronto llega a una encrucijada, una horrible bestia los ataca pero Harry puede acabar con ella. Es como si Harry pudiera ver algo que Draco no. _Son mis miedos_, le dice Harry un momento después. Draco aprieta su mano y siguen adelante.

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione están en el pasillo, esperando a que los médicos salgan de la habitación de Harry. Algo ha pasado, algo que ha alterado su magia y los instrumentos que lo vigilaban. Se miran, preocupados. A los lejos hay ruido de gente quejándose, llorando. Ese lugar los entristece. Les encantaría tener a Harry en casa, cuidarlo ellos mismos, esperando verlo abrir sus ojos al fin. Son los que más han protestado por la desconexión de Harry, pero sus padres y amigos los han convencido de que es lo mejor. Y ahora no saben si todo esto es lo correcto o si deberían escaparse y buscar la manera, su propia manera, de que su amigo vuelva con ellos.<p>

Unos gritos se oyen cada vez más cerca. Un grupo de sanadores y enfermeras se acerca a gran velocidad. Llevan a alguien sobre la camilla y detrás de ellos, un elfo doméstico aúlla de dolor. Hermione les mira fijamente, al percatarse de que ha visto al elfo con anterioridad. Consternada, descubre que el que va sobre la camilla es Draco Malfoy. Así que ella y Ron van tras los médicos, dispuestos a descubrir que ha sucedido y si tiene algo que ver con la alteración de Harry.

* * *

><p>A estas alturas, Draco sabe que Harry está agotado. No han podido avanzar muy rápido porque no han parado de atacarlos y Draco se angustia porque sabe que algo va mal y no puede ayudarlo.<p>

Harry camina lentamente, respira rápido pero sigue adelante. No quiere darse por vencido porque siente que falta muy poco, pero él también está preocupado. Algo está mal con él y con Draco, porque Draco también se hace más y más tenue.

Corren todo lo que sus fuerzas se lo permiten, por un pasillo eterno y Harry sabe que están a solo unos momentos de salir de allí, cuando de la nada se aparece una bestia enorme, mucho más grande que cualquiera de las que se han encontrado hasta ahora.

Harry jadea y comienza a retroceder. _Un dementor_, le susurra Harry, apretando la varita fuertemente y lanzando patronus por minuto. Draco siente que sus fuerzas comenzaran a flaquear de le da una última mirada a un aterrorizado Harry antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Hermione esta histérica, marcándole sus uñas a la mano de Ron. Tras el vidrio por el que observan, Draco Malfoy se muere y Harry esta por seguir sus pasos.<p>

Los sanadores intentan reanimarlo, mientras otros llevan a cabo los complicados hechizos que diseñaron para sustentar el que Draco ha llevado a cabo. El elfo de los Malfoy mira con ojos desorbitados todo el proceso y al ver que su amo está muriéndose, comienza a golpearse. Por una vez, Hermione no le presta atención, más concentrada en contener el aire, esperando un milagro. Ron en lo único que puede pensar es que si esos dos sobreviven, los va a matar con sus propias manos por preocuparlo así. Sobre todo a Malfoy, porque no debería tener que preocuparse por él.

* * *

><p>Harry ve a este dementor, enorme, que hace que Draco desaparezca y le muestra a todos sus seres queridos a sus pies, muertos, sus almas brillando en dirección a la boca del monstruo.<p>

El miedo lo invade, lo congela, pero no quiere tener miedo. Sabe que no debe tenerlo, que es su manera de vencerlo. Matar el miedo, atravesarlo.

Y cuando este pensamiento se cuela en su cabeza, sabe que eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Conjura un patronus con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, y cuando el ciervo aparece a su lado, Harry posa su mano sobre el lomo del animal y juntos corren en dirección al dementor, atravesándolo. Harry siente un dolor terrible y no puede hacer más que gritar.

* * *

><p>Harry se incorpora, gritando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ron y Hermione lo ven y no pueden aguantar más, entran casi derribando la puerta, para poder estar a su lado. Los sanadores suspiran, aliviados. Los que observan a Draco Malfoy informan que sus signos vitales se estabilizan. Hermione y Ron lloran y mientras Harry se deja caer sobre la cama y sus ojos no pueden evitar cerrarse de cansancio, con Ron hablándole con voz muy aguda, casi gritando de emoción; Hermione se asoma fuera de la habitación y le informa al elfo que su amo ya está bien. Luego se reúne con los chicos y mientras se abraza a Ron, mira en dirección a Draco y le da silenciosamente las gracias. Harry y Draco duermen, acunados por el parloteo de Ron y la risa emocionada de Hermione.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco observaba a Ron y Harry lanzarse bolas de nieve. El lugar en que se encontraban era hermoso, pero a Harry no parecía importarle mucho. Para el caso, podrían estar en el jardín trasero de su casa. Draco suspiró y sonrió, a pesar de eso, le gustaba ver a Harry feliz. Hermione paso a su lado, sosteniendo en sus manos unos folletos. Le dio uno a Draco, dándole una sonrisa de complicidad y salió al exterior, dispuesta a arrastrar a los chicos a una guía turística por el Helsinki.<p>

Ve como Ron le dice algo a la chica, con Harry dándole la razón. Y mientras ellos se rien, ve la mano diestra de la bruja alzarse, dar unos giros a su varita y los chicos salen corriendo mientras una lluvia de bolas de nieve los persigue.

Draco piensa que valió la pena susurrar cada una de las palabras de ese peligroso hechizo en la oscuridad de la habitación de Harry. Todo el dolor que en breves ocasiones puede sentir (como secuelas del hechizo) vale la pena por toda la felicidad que tiene ahora. Decide que un par de bolas de nieve más podrían ayudar a Hermione a convencer más rápido a los chicos sobre ir al tour.


End file.
